Wahnsinnig?
by Goldener Junge
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist zu Ende. Harry glaubt Hermoine ist tot. Ach, ich hab schon zuviel verraten. Lest einfach selbst und reviewt bitte!


Wahnsinnig?  
  
Von weitem sahen die Ruinen Hogwarts aus, als ob sie von ganz normalen Bomben zum Einsturz gebracht worden waren. Jedoch sah es nur für die unwissenden so aus. Harry schleppte sich zu der Burg hinauf. Er versuchte leise zu sein, denn es konnten noch Todesser lauern, doch in seiner Körperverfassung war es unmöglich. Das Blut lief ihm über sein Gesicht. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sein Scharfsinn war auf das äußerste Gespannt. Überall lagen Leichen von Lehrern, Schülern und Auroren. Sie hatten gewonnen, aber der Preis war hoch gewesen. Viel zu hoch. Sie hatten Voldemort bezwungen. Er hatte Voldemort getötet. Plötzlich riss ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei den leidenden Teenager aus seinen Gedanken. Aus Reflex schoss seine Hand sofort in seinen zerfetzten und blutüberströmten Umhang zu seinem Zauberstab, der so viel vollbracht hatte. Harry war es Leid zu kämpfen. Sein ganzes Leben war ein einziger Kampf. Was hatte sein Leben noch für einen Sinn. Der Kampf war gewonnen. Die nächste Generation würde in Ruhe leben können. Sein Lebenszweck war erfüllt. Aber er hatte seine engsten Freunde nicht beschützen können. Kurz vorm Ende des Kampfes, hatten sie Todesser getötet. Dumbledore war ebenfalls gestorben. Seine Leiche lag ohne jeglichen Glanz oder schimmern in seinen Augen am Boden. Die Welt war ein einziges Schlachtfeld. Es war wie in einem 3. Weltkrieg gewesen. Plötzlich trat aus den übrigen Trümmern, die einst Hogwarts, sein Heim waren, eine dunkle Gestalt hervor. Harrys Blut gefror. Er war schwach. Er hatte alle seine Energie verbraucht. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu kämpfen. Er würde sterben. Keiner war mehr da, der ihm helfen konnte. Die Gestalt näherte sich hinkend. Auch sie war blutüberströmt und von Wunden und Narben gezeichnet. Sie stand nur mehr wenige Meter von Harry entfernt in einer gebückten Haltung. Da erkannte Harry die stattliche Figur seines ehemaligen Freundes. „Er musste Halluzinieren", dachte er sich. Das Feuerrote Haar hatte seinen ganzen Glanz verloren. Es hing schlaff an seinem Kopf herunter. „Ron", stotterte Harry leise. „Harry", flüsterte Ron fast unhörbar. „Ich sah doch wie du gestorben bist. Voldemort hat die ermordet", sprachen beide gleichzeitig. Manche Dinge würden sich eben nie ändern, musste Harry sich eingestehen, aber wie konnte es sein, er hatte sie mit eigenen Augen sterben sehen. „Ich bin nicht tot. Du hast Hermoine sterben sehen. Sie hat sich für mich geopfert, damit ich Voldemort besiegen konnte.", sprach Harry mit zittriger Stimme und schrie dann in die Stille: "Ich bin ein Mörder. Ein verdammter Massenmörder"und ein paar Stumme Tränen kullerten über seine Wangen und vermischten sich mit dem Blut. „Was sagst du da, Harry", sagte Ron leise, langsam an Harrys Verstand zweifelnd. „Sie ist bei mir in der heulenden Hütte"Harry hielt den Atem an, was sich schmerzhaft in seinem Brustkorb bemerkbar machte, denn einige Rippen waren gebrochen und drückten gegen die Lunge. Stumm schlurften die beiden in zur Hütte. Ron trat ein und rief, sodass er zuhusten anfing und Blut spuckte:" Hermoine, du kannst rauskommen. Harry lebt"Gebannt wartete Harry darauf, dass sie freudestrahlend irgendwo herausspringen würde, doch es rührte sich nichts. Harrys anfängliche Hoffnung schwang. Ron sprintete so gut es ging die Treppen hinauf. Ihnen entgegen kam Hermoine"„Hermoine, Schatz. Wie geht es dir.", fragte Ron sie behutsam. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte auf eine Zimmertür und zog die beiden ins Zimmer. Dort drinnen bot sich ihnen ein errschreckender Anblick. Hermoine stand in Lebensgröße neben ihnen und am Boden, lag eine Leiche von einem Mädchen mit Braunen Haaren, zimtfarbenen Augen. HERMOINE. Harry schrie:"Nein Hermoine. Du darfst nicht tot sein"Da antwortete die lebende Hermoine:"Doch ich bin tot", und verschwand in der Leiche. War Harry wahnsinnig geworden er wusste es nicht. Er wollte nichts mehr mit dieser Welt zu tun haben. Einfach weg zu seinen Eltern. Er zog das Messer von Sirius, das er wieder repariert hatte und rammte es sich ins Herz. Er war auf der Stelle tot. Endlich bekam er den Frieden, der ihm eigentlich zustand. 


End file.
